


hello, angel

by Luneath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff is what's going on don't ask more, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gives you this gooey fluff as an offering to join the fandom, thank anesthesia for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneath/pseuds/Luneath
Summary: Meanwhile, Connor is now smiling at him as if he is the stars and the moon, so bright and brilliantly. Not like his usual shy smiles, just as genuine but less wide. So, Markus smiles back at him just as meaningfully.It prompts the detective to let out a long breath. As if in awe, he says, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”Markus turns his smile into a chuckle. “So I’m pretty, beautiful, and handsome. Which one is it?”“I think you are an angel.”[Or Connor is being his reckless self again and maybe-or-maybe-not propose to Markus after attacking him with slurred compliments nonstop. It's quite the sweet hospital hours.]





	hello, angel

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope this trope hasn’t been done for rk1k yet or else I might perish. Not sorry it's overused tho, I just love the idea of sluggish sappy Connor ok, no fighting me over this you will lose. Based on that video, yall know which one.
> 
> Also, my beta is training for her new job (Congrats Edme, I love you!) and it’s 2AM so we die worse than men. 
> 
> Buckle up, it’s fluff hours ahead.

Markus is in the middle of a meeting with his team, discussing their next exhibition, when his phone suddenly rings. The sound is muffled since the device is stuffed inside his bag, but he jumps all the same when he hears it.

He usually sets his phone into silent mode whenever he’s working, diligently so if he may add. That’s why the fact that it _rings_ at all is turning on all sort of alarms in Markus’ head. He hurriedly stands up, almost toppling his chair in the process, before excusing himself out of the room. North waves him off with the documents she’s holding, eyebrow raised but otherwise lets him go his merry way without too much probing, while Josh only nods at him. It’s Simon who shoots him a concerned look, ever the mother hen, before mouthing to him that they will take care of what’s left. Markus shoots him a grateful look before disappearing behind the door.

The hall is blessedly empty, so Markus wastes no time in accepting the call. His boyfriend’s name adorning the screen does nothing to calm his nerves. If anything, it makes the anxious pit in his stomach grows bigger. The last time Connor called him knowing he’s at work, he was hiding in some abandoned factory building, about to confront a crazed perpetrator one on one, and needed a backup but couldn’t reach his team directly.

Such is the woe of dating a reckless detective with close to zero self-preservation, but Markus wouldn’t trade this relationship for anything in this world. He doesn’t care if that’s way too cliché because he would be lying if he says he isn’t head over heels for said detective. And people say love is supposed to be blind and unconditional anyway.

Doesn’t mean he would ever get used to this kind of worrisome instance though. But at least he tries to trust more in Connor’s admittedly amazing skills. He’s not the youngest detective in the DPD for nothing.

“Is everything alright?” he asks in a rush before the person on the other side could even manage a hello. There’s no time for mundane greetings when there’s a possibility that his boyfriend is seconds away from jumping into gunfire.

The gruff voice that answers him is wholly unexpected but at the very least is familiar. _“Hello to you too, kid.”_

“Hank?” Markus blinks. He allows himself to be surprised and a tad bit confused before letting the worry to creep back into his voice. “Why are you calling from Connor’s number? Did something happen?”

There is a beat of silence in which Markus feels his panic meter skyrockets to impossible levels.

 _“Alright, don’t panic on me,”_ Hank warns, a tad bit too late. Groaning, he adds, _“Okay, that’s the worst opening ever, but I swear to God if you try to run all the way here—”_ He sighs, defeated. _“Connor is in the hospital.”_

Markus swears his hearts stops for a second. “He what?!”

_“Kid—"_

He is already sprinting down the hall before Hank could finish yelling at him which hospital and a _please be careful I don’t want to look after another reckless brat damnit._

* * *

Apparently, according to Hank’s half yelling, part exasperated, and more concerned explanation, they were pursuing an armed group of preparators who think it’s funny to play traps before ganging up on the detective and his lieutenant. Of course, Connor didn’t see it as a dangerous minefield as most people should. Instead, he was adamant that it’s their chance to capture them all. Granted, he’s rarely wrong and he wasn’t wrong at that time either, but—

“At what cost?” Hank had sighed so wearily, eyes looking at his adopted son unconscious form on the hospital bed. He later excused himself to go back to the police station to deal with the aftermath. “Make sure the kid won’t jump into anything ridiculous so soon, will you?”

The man had patted Markus’ back after he gave him a half-hearted grin. “No promises.”

Now, according to the doctor, Connor’s injury hadn’t been critical. But it had been bad enough that it required him to go under anesthesia as he underwent his treatments and stitches. Markus had sighed in relief when he heard the explanation. Then it’s only him sitting in the room where Connor is being kept.

While waiting for Connor to wake up, he calls his team first to share the news. They all adore Connor, especially North who on more than one occasion had declared she would adopt the detective herself if Hank hadn’t beat her to it, the fact that she is younger be damned. Simon and Josh see Connor as less of a baby like North does, but they love him all the same. Especially for making Markus happy and it’s just impossible for anyone to not love Connor. He has puppy eyes rivaling Sumo’s that even Hank is weak for. How precious is that? You must have kicking puppies as your hobby to hate him. Like Detective Reed, that jerk.

After a round of worried questions, predictably, the three of them insist that they will come to visit as soon as their work is done. Markus lets himself smile before explaining that it’d probably be better if they go here tomorrow instead, to give Connor more time to rest. They couldn’t argue with that, so they agree.

They say their goodbyes not long after and now Markus is back to sitting beside Connor’s bed, playing with a pack of crackers a nurse gave to him with an instruction to give to Connor after he’s awake. He’s also considering calling Carl since it seems like he won't make it to their weekly dinner when suddenly, a slight rustle makes him look up. Connor seems to be gaining consciousness and Markus couldn’t for the life of him understand what he’s doing.

Sending a quick text to his father instead (Hank would drop by Carl’s house later he’s sure), Markus then put down his phone on the bedside table before turning back towards his boyfriend, eyebrow raised. Connor is lying on his back and moving his arm slightly in front of him. Markus can’t tell if he is fascinated by the way his fingers look when he wriggles them, or he just wants to look at the ceiling through the spaces between them. He seems spacey, very out of focus, and overall not like the usual Connor.

Markus scoots closer. “Hey, you are awake,” he greets softly.

Markus looks on curiously when Connor’s eyes widen hearing his voice. Connor slowly puts his arm down before turning his head to face Markus just as slowly. He then widens his eyes again, this time more dramatically.

Connor’s voice is slurry when he speaks, likely the effect of the anesthesia. “Excuse me… but who are you? Did the doctor send you?” His eyes remain big and bright.

Now, both of Markus’ eyebrows are raised in surprise. “Connor? Are you oka—”

“Oh, you are handsome.”

That. That’s something, alright.

While Markus is left baffled and contemplating whether the doctor was downplaying how bad Connor’s condition was that they had to give him this much anesthesia, Connor seems to take his silence for a green light to keep talking.

“Wow, you are so handsome,” Connor repeats, wide eyes glued on Markus. “Are you a model?”

Markus has to bite his lips to stop himself from full-on snickering. He’s sure the drug’s effects would wear off little by little in a few hours, but for now, it’ll make Connor mutters out his honest thoughts unrestricted. Letting his worry take a rest, Markus allows himself to think that this would be interesting at least.

He then grabs the discarded packet of crackers from where he put it on the bedside table before saying, “No, Connor, I’m not.” He takes out one of the crackers and holds it out. “Here, will you take this please?”

“Okay,” Connor says in a mumble as he slowly reaches for the cracker. He seems to be slightly distracted by it as he turns it around as if observing it. Absentmindedly, he adds, “I will do anything you want me to.”

This time, Markus doesn’t hold back his grin. “Then I want you to eat it.”

“Oh, alright.” Connor brings the cracker to his mouth, but he just lets it be there without taking a bite from it. Instead, he is once again looking at Markus. Then he shifts slightly closer to the edge of the bed and to Markus, the movement so sluggish compared to his prim and proper counterpart. “Your eyes are twinkling.”

Markus laughs this time. “Are they?”

“Yes,” Connor says, voice firm and entranced, “They are so pretty.”

Oh, man. North would’ve snorted at him if she were to see the besotted smile on his face right now. “Just eat the cracker, Connor.”

Connor mumbles something resembling an affirmation, but Markus couldn’t be sure. He finally looks back at the cracker in his hand. He then takes a smile bite out of it, chewing slowly and carefully. He is taking yet another one before he abruptly stops as if something just occurs in his mind.

He looks up, staring straight into Markus' eyes with those big, shiny eyes full of expectancy. “Will you stay?”

Markus nods. It’s not like he could ever say no to Connor when he’s looking at him like that, drugged or not. Everyone and their mothers or adoptive family know Markus is weak for this particular detective. “Yes, Connor. I'm not going anywhere.” If North would’ve snorted at his earlier facial expression, she would’ve puked rainbows hearing how smitten he sounds at that.

Meanwhile, Connor is now smiling at him as if he is the stars and the moon, so brilliantly and genuinely. Not like the usual shy smiles, just as genuine but less wide, that Connor usually gives him. Markus smiles back at him just as meaningfully.

It prompts the detective to let out a long breath. As if in awe, he says, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Markus breaks his smile with a chuckle. “So I’m pretty, beautiful, and handsome. Which one is it?”

“I think you are an angel.”

The way Connor answers it immediately without missing a beat as if he doesn’t even need to think about it makes Markus’ breath hitches.

Connor doesn’t even let him recover from that attack straight to the heart before he begins speaking again. “Hey, Angel, do you have a name?” Then, more to himself, he adds, “Angels have different names each, right?”

“I’m most definitely not an angel.” It takes Markus a moment to calm down his erratic heart, enough to finally talk without stuttering. “And I’m Markus.”

Connor frowns. “Are you sure you are not an angel?”

“I’m Markus,” he repeats and this time he does stutter a bit before successfully saying, “I’m not an angel. I’m your boyfriend.”

Connor stares at him with those big, big eyes again, and here Markus thought they couldn’t get any bigger. It takes him a moment before he is speaking again, voice disbelieving and slurred but mostly wonderstruck. “I’m your boyfriend?”

Markus gives him a lopsided smile. “I know. I can’t quite believe that either.” It transforms into a quiet laugh as he sees Connor goes through several phases of confused, comprehending, then finally into hopeful. Markus takes Connor’s other hand in his, then squeezes. “Keep eating your cracker, Connor.”

But Connor seems adamant on ignoring said cracker. “Wow,” he says, still bewildered. “I hit the jackpot. You are… you are so beautiful.”

“You’ve mentioned that.”

“And you are mine?” He asks and Markus' heart is doing this funny thing it always does whenever Connor refers to him like that. “No way. That’s too good to be true.”

That’s understandable, especially because Markus think the very same every day. Having Connor as his boyfriend, loving him just as much, is quite surreal. “I know right.”

“How long have we been together?” Connor asks next. 

Markus hums, “Three years now.”

Connor shots up immediately, but only makes it onto his elbows. “That long?!” It would probably pass as a shout if he doesn’t almost trip over his own tongue. Markus tries to make him lay down again, but the stubborn detective attacks him again with a “Why haven’t we married yet? I think I want to marry you.”

Markus almost dies on the spot. Oh God, he’s already jittery from all those sincere compliments Connor just showers him with, and this guy has the decency to say _that_ too. It’s not like they haven't thought about it yet. They have been living together for the last two years, it just hasn't come up properly before.

“We should get married soon,” Connor adds again as if the previous one isn’t fatal enough. But then he abruptly asks, “Have we kissed yet?”

Markus snorts, more than half entertained but also half regretful he isn’t recording this. It’d be a great present for Connor’s upcoming birthday, seeing himself being the biggest dorky sap in this world.

“Just finish your cracker, please. We can talk later.” Especially if they want to talk about marriages.

“Okay, but you really are the best thing ever.”

Markus rises his eyebrow. “That’s a new one.”

“But it’s true!”

Markus is ninety percent sure Connor just pouts at him. “Alright, then.”

Suddenly, Connor pauses then motions for him to get closer. “Let me see your face.”

Markus laughs but obliges. He leans forward so now their faces are only inches apart. Connor’s eyes roam over everything in such a practical way it reminds Markus of his usual self. From his lips, nose, cheeks bones, then stopping at his eyes. His boyfriend then takes a deep breath in such a dramatical way before uttering, “Wow, your eyes are even more magical up close.”

“Are they now?”

“Yes,” he whispers, solemn. Then, more cheekily, he says, “Can I get a kiss?”

“Not now.” Markus leans back with a smirk. “Maybe later.”

Connor, definitely pouting now, then changes direction to seemingly checking Markus’ body. “Hey, turn around for me.”

“What?” Markus blinks, then he shakes his head. “Connor, no.”

“Are we really dating?”

Markus squeezes his hand. “Yes, yes we are.”

“I wanna marry you soon,” Connor mumbles, slurring again.

Markus is smiling his besotted smile again, he knows this, as he finally leans forward once more. He places the gentlest kiss on Connor’s forehead, then to the space between his eyebrows, and finally, he whispers, “Yeah, I want to marry you too. Soon.”

Then he ends it with a kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

>  _sobs_ I need more rk1k contents and more friends to scream about the two dorks. Come and find me on [tumblr](http://whitedarkangel.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/authlene). I will love you forever, I promise.


End file.
